User talk:AddyD
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hiccup-jay-baruchel-how-to-train-your-dragon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 13:21, September 22, 2012 Nice to see another adult httyd fan. Like you, I really admire Hiccup and identify with him. I had no idea that other people around my age had that same feeling. With how much you seem to like the movie, I hope you will help us make this a high quality wiki. I think the reason I liked the movie so much is because I can so easily identify with its main character. Really cool to hear someone else say that. Glad to have you on our wiki.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) The images you uploaded are really nice quality. I can't take hd screenshots because I am using a macintosh computer. It has no bluray player so I am stuck with the dvd. It's a real shame that the tv show is not playing in Germany. I am American, so I can access it pretty easily. I wonder if you could get it through iTunes. Over here you can buy a season pass. Funny to see httyd in German. Hicks is an interesting name....Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Transcript editing Thanks! I've can sure work on the transcripts, but transcripts aren't my thing so I'll work on it when I can. It'll be hard because I'll have to review Gift of the Night Fury in detail, but I'll sure do it. Salience72 (talk) 01:04, October 26, 2012 (UTC) BOD hey, I saw you have a program where you can take pics of movies/shows, can you get better images for some dragons on Book Of Dragons? (notabily the Snaptrapper). And if i misunderstood then tell the person who does have it to plz sincerily, ~ Program for taking pics from movies Hi there, I just use the VLC-player. You can stop the video and take a snapshot by right clicking -> video -> take snapshot. @Salience72: Thanks :•) I think, it's pretty detailed as it is. Only very few changes are required. Greetings! AddyD (talk) 04:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Great images The Hd images you have uploaded are a great contribution! I have a program that can take screenshots, but I use a mac and it does not allow Blu Ray or HD dvd's to be used. I love some of these pics and I will be replacing my standard definition ones with your far supeior hd ones. Thanks very much for posting them! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 00:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thaks also for the download advice. It is much appreciated. I currently have over 480 httyd images. Whether they are official wall papers or screenshots from the series and movie, they are all really nice to have. Your images are great because, as you said, they are ideal for wallpapers or slideshows. Thanks again. If you ever want to take more, I have some moments that I really like, and they would be great to have HD shots of. I might could post an standard definition screenshot, and then you could easily find that moment in the movie. Just an idea. If it is any trouble then don't worry about it.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Generally, it's no Problem. But as soon as there is a lot of movement, the screenshots become blurry. We could give it a try anyway. Maybe you could post the time-position in the movie too, so that I don't have to search for it that long. Greetings, AddyD (talk) 10:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Ok. I only have one in mind at the moment and it is pretty close to one of yours. here it is. It is at 31:27 aproximately in the film. I like it slightly more than the moment you posted close to it. This is mostly due to the fact that Hiccup is looking more cheerful and Toothless is leaning in closer to him. As I said, if it is a problem, don't bother yourself.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Here we go :) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate it. I love that part. I am using it as my wallpaper now. If there is ever a favor you would like, I would be happy to try and help. Thanks again.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) Well... I'm really curious about your "custom leather book of dragons journal" which you recently mentioned. How about sharing some pictures of it? Greetings, AddyD (talk) 05:25, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment on the journal. I like your sheep. They are actually really unique to the httyd world, and I like their personallity. I haven't drawn many though. Might do that for fun sometime. I will post more images from my journal if you want to see them.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait for more images to come! I'm currently working on decyphering the runic script in your journal ;) *edit: Do you want me to hint you to some little spelling mistakes? ;) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:34, November 5, 2012 (UTC) About the mistakes: Sure. Fire away. Having it in Runic script does help keep most people from noticing them! About the link to your page, I really appreciate it, but I can't get on that site. My filter blocks it. Someday I may get an account, and then I will be sure to look it up. I got the image so you can remove the link.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright... Took me a while to write them all down, but this journal is worth contributing some hours of work from me too ;) Just follow the link (expires in 24h, so you should copy it) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 22:09, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help. It is much appreciated. I must apologize though, because I cannot open the link. Once agin my internet filter blocks it. I am thnkful to have a strong filter, and this is just one of those things that happens. If you could perhapse get it in a different form or put it on this site. It is blocking that site for unknown reasons, and I would really like to improve the journal with your suggestions. Sorry. I am sure it is a pain. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright... for me, such a filter would really drive me crazy, as I don't like to be restricted in any way. Maybe that's because I'm studying computer science... Well... another suggestion: You still have the picture with the runic url? Just take the last 13 characters and append "@gmx.de". I hope you are at least allowed to send and receive emails ;) Just write a short mail and I'll respond in no time :) Greetings, AddyD (talk) 05:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I sent it. Also please do not use any bad language (even if it is mild). I don't want to offend, and I don't want to boss, but it does bother me. Also, it is probably not great for our younger wiki community (or even us) to use any sort of bad language. I hope you will understand and agree. Thanks again for the help! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) You're right again ;) Normally, I don't use bad language at all, but I really dislike such filters you seem to be bound to. As long as you are aware of possible risks and care about what you do in the internet, there is no need for such a thing. I mean... It even blocks facebook. Why is this? Over one billion pepole worldwide use fb and I see absolutely no reason, why this should be blocked. Okay... I'm getting steamed up about it again... Meanwhile, you should have received the file with the changes. I'm happy seeing that working and to have a common "secret language". Reading your journal is a pleasure and although I'm neither native to english language nor to runic script, I can read it like an ordinary newspaper by now ;) To improve the quality of your pictures, you should try to use far more light. I don't know if you have anything other to take photos than your iPhone, but if i had the choice between a camera (which is built as a camera) or a cell phone-camera (which is build as an additional feature to a cell phone) I'd chose the camera in any case. Yeah... Again I have to admit, that I'm kind of pampered with my Nikon DSLR-camera. I don't expect you to deliver quality equal to this, but some parts of your journal were really, really hard to read. Don't get me wrong. I really apreciate your work and I'm thankful for every picture. It's only a suggestion. All the best greetings from Meißen, Germany AddyD (talk) 07:39, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha... It's been 4 months and 4 days now! Who ever reads this and wondered, why this conversation ended here that apruptly: We switched to using emails only. Well... Those more than 850 mails, that we've been sending each other wouldn't have fitted here anyway ;) Thanks Toothless the Nightfury for being such a great friend! Can't wait to meet you this summer :D Dragonific greetings from berkish Dresden (-3.5°C, snowy), your viking friend Addy the polar bear AddyD (talk) 04:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HD Pics Hey thanks for making my pics in HD! :) but how do you do it though edditing? Mastermiine (talk) You're welcome :) How I do this? Well... I open the picture, select "Upload newer version", then go to the exact same spot in the movie, take a snapshot, select it as new version and upload it ;) Easy peasy lemon squeezy (As Cressida Cowell wrote it in the books repeatedly.) ;) AddyD (talk) 00:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get to watch Riders of Berk in HD quality? I get to see it, but it is not HD. --Anna312 (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2013 (UTC) You could either check iTunes or Amazon, if you're from the U.S. Otherwise... Well... I waited for them to appear on youtube or similar sites, where pepole uploaded them, because RoB episodes are not available in germany at all. AddyD (talk) 17:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Droginific greetings :) Hey, not that I could not have mailed you, but I was already on the wiki! The short story is complet! Feel free to read the final chapter! I hope you like how it ends. It was pretty tricky to think it all out, but I really like it! Thanks for your nice comment also, and feel free to leave more. Who knows, maybe if I cleaned up the grammar really good the grapevine might even show it (not that the grapevine is better than our wiki!)Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:33, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The end of your short story is as awesome as the previous 7 chapters :) Good job! I bet, the Grapeviners will really appreciate the story. They have given credit to other fan-fiction before and so I think, you're on a good way to get there. Well... I wouldn't call the grapevine better or worse than our wiki. It's just completely different, isn't it? I mean, the wiki is driven by a community, which is contributing and the Grapevine is run by two or three pepole and the only chance for others to contribute is writing a comment. It's just a different approach. Well... I'll copy the short story on my PC and start looking for mistakes in the train to university (more than 1 hour). Okay then... I'll drop you a few more lines commenting the story and an email later today :) Droginific greetings back to you! (Oh...Wait...Droginific? Hmmm... Well... Dragonific would work too :D ) Your viking friend AddyD (talk) 06:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Video You have to see this. By the way you seem really cool. Thanks for the compliment! To be honest, this video didn't really met my taste of music. I rather like Soundtracks. Have you noticed the video, I uploaded? It's in my comment on Toothless' blogpost. I created it myself. AddyD (talk) 22:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I loved it. You made it yourself? You must be an artist I guess. I loved the music! It took a load off my mind right now. I am freaking out if North Korea is going to bomb us. The video was so calming, relaxing, and bring me a happy mood. I love music like that. I also love classical music like o fortuna or Vivaldi 4 seasons. My dad loves rap, rock, and heavy metal so it rubbed off on me. I look up to my dad and he is so cool! He also served in the Marines out in Iraq, Also I was thinking about how you and toothless send each other gifts and i felt like sending you guys presents too but I don't have money. Every where I go won't except 14 year olds and people try to rip you off when you do yard work for them. I can make you guys gifs though. By the way, whats Toothless's real name anyway, I feel weird reffering to him as Toothless. Electric Skrill (talk) 23:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well until we know you better, I think it would be best if my name remained Toothless! I do not get any snow where I live either (to answer a question you asked earlier on my talk page). Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 23:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha... I was just writing exactly the same, when I got a notice, that Toothless answered here :D is, what I've already typed: Just go with using "Toothless". As long as we both know who we're refering to, it's fine. I'm just busy answering your long comment on Toothless' wall. It might have come to your attention, that my english language is not the worst out there, but it's still not my native language, so it takes a little longer to write such replies. About army and stuff... Honestly I refused to go to the armed forces, even though my physical examination revealed me to be extraordinary eligible. I went to university instead and now I'm studying computer science in the 6th of 8 semesters. (So your assumption, that I would be an artist is disproved) ;) Never mind... Nice to hear, that you appreciate my video. I'm really glad to hear, that it served to help you through those tough times. Over here we're also following the latest news pretty eagerly. I bet, it's really hard to live that near to the area of conflict. Anyway I don't think, you're in really big danger, where you live. The US-Army is obviously well prepared and really present there. This present-sending-thing between me and Toothless should remain unparalleled. Our friendship is really A LOT more than "just" HTTYD. It's cool to read, that you're willing to spend your few money to make some other pepole happy. This is a huge sacrifice and I really appreciate it. Unfortunately for you, I won't share my free time with anyone else but Toothless. We're writing mails to each other on a daily basis and we're only 10 more mails away from the 1000th. (I'm serious!) Oh... Just for you to know: The music I used in the movie is from "Michael W. Smith" from his album "Freedom". I really recommend to buy it. By the way: He's also a christian songwriter, so maybe that's why his music has such a calming, relaxing and happy-mood-making effect on you. This is, what christian music can do best. Well... Back to Toothless' talk page. :D (I should go to sleep... It's already past 1:30 AM) AddyD (talk) 23:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh ya that's right, you live in Germany, Its 5:30 pm where I live. thanks thank you for the message. I am up to date on all of the animated HTTYD franchise and maybe one day the book series God-King of Ice Cerberus WereGarurumon (talk) You're welcome. :) AddyD (talk) 18:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC)